Destiny intertwins
by all-time-low-rules
Summary: when 6 completly different teenager's are brought together, by horrible events that leave them in the adoption centre, they will soon learn that friendship, maybe even love can be found at the stragest of times. All human, maybe occ, cannon pairings
1. Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT !**

**CHAPTER 1 **

(BPOV)

Age 14 and being taken to the adoption centre by the police. I haven't anything wrong, its the complete oppsite to that acutally. None of this is even my fault, yet I'm the one being punished.

flashback

I was putting the last pice of my big back combed hair into place. I'm not really to bothered on what people think of me, but I like being unqiue, and being as plain of I am, I have to work to stand out.

I just got the last piece of my hair in place, when I heard it, a sound that sent a shiver through my body. It was an earpiercing scream, and I knew straight away that it came from my mother,I could also hear my dads cries then one gun shot and slience fell. I knew then what had happened, the tears started to run, but i didn't have time to cry now I had to get out, tell someone, I climbed out of my bedroom window,on the second floor, but even though I'm so incredibly clumsy I had experience as I would often sneak out late at night to go to a party or something, so I could to this without getting caught. Once I got out of the house, I felt horrible for leaving my parents with this poor excuse for a human, even if they are now dead, but I had to.

I stopped down the road trying to think of somewhere to go, find someone that would help me, then it hit me I had to go to the police, I ran faster then I had ever have before, well it was fast for someone wearing skinny jeans. It seemed like years had past by the time I got to the police station. Never have I ever felt time stand still before, until this moment.

I entered the police station, now with tears streaming down my cheeks, I tried to compose my self as I walked up to the front desk.

"Miss Swan, whats wrong? is everything okay?" the receptionist knew who I was because my dad was the chief of poilce.

"Dad...Mum...Murdered." was all I could say as the tears kept coming, things had started to blur together, I had to sit down, so I just dropped to the floor, I could feel the room starting to spin, everything just started to go quite, all i could hear was my parents screaming in pain, the sound just replayed over in my head. I started to regain consciousness again I heard the receptionist, talking most likely on the phone, but I didn't care for what she was saying, once she hung up, she looked up at me and and simply said "Its going to be okay." How was everything going to be okay, i'm only 14, my parents are dead, and i've go no idea whats going to happen to me. Everything isn't going to be okay. The next thing I remember was being woken up by someone.

"Miss Swan" a man's voice was calling, " Miss Swan, wake up" i opened my eyes to one of the police officers, I didn't reconise him, but he had a lot of pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Miss Swan, when we got to your house, it was too late, when the ambulance got to your house, your parents were already dead" the tears started to flood my eyes again, he continued, "We have also decided that it would be best that we took you to the adoption center, as your parents didn't arrange anyone to become your legal guardians if anything should happen to them, and we are unable to contact any of your family. Would you like to go back some things, then we will take you?"

I just shook my head, I couldn't enter that house again, knowing its the place that my parents had to suffer.

end of flashback

We had now pulled up outside the adoption center, as I was walking towards the doors, I noticed 5 other kids about my age standing in the reception, 2 girls and 3 boys, all looking as torn up as me. A bad night for the teens of forks by the looks of things.


	2. Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT !**

**Chapter 2 **

(JBOV)

"Jasper, hunny, could you come down here for a minute, your dad and I need to talk to you"

I got to the kitchen, I could tell my mom and dad were feeling nevous and scared, being able to tell what people were feeling was like a 6th sence for me. My dad motioned for me to take a seat, this has to be really bad news.

"Jasper, we are not going to lie too you and come straight out with it. " my dad started.

My mom took over "Jasper, we have gone bankrupt, and can't afford to keep the house, we can't afford anything at the moment, and because of this we think it would be best if we, put you up for adoption."

I had gone into shock for a few minuets, i was not expecting anything like that, and I wasn't quite sure how to react, after a couple of minuets of silence i just lost it. "But why, all the times you told me you loved me, you lied, didn't you?"

My parents sat there, trying to think of an answer, it was my dad who replyed,

"Son, ofcourse we love you, we are doing this because we love you. You can't have a good life if you stay with us, and we only want the best for you."

I had nothing to say to them anymore, so i just went straight upstairs, and packed a small suit case, if they were going to do this to me, might aswell get this over with.

I stood in the kitchen doorway, with my suit case at my side, my parents (well, not anymore) got the idea that I wanted to leave now, we didn't waste anymore time and just left.

On the way we past a house surrounded by police cars and ambulences, well I guess i'm not the only one whos having a bad night.

When we got there my dad went to the front desk and signed a few papers and stuff, then they left me, no goodbye, nothing. I went to go sit down for a few minuets in the reception, maybe hoping they would come back, but they didn't. I felt the tears come rolling down, this wasn't unusal, i cry alot, sometimes don't know why, but this time it was clear why. No body came to see if i was alright, which was fine with me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the doors opened and a boy, he looked my age but he was very tall and looked very strong, came in, i could feel that that he was really upset, but he wasn't showing it.


	3. AN

**This story has been moved to my other account xxmuffinsxx, the story will be under the same name, the chapters that have been put up will most likely been up dated and changed a little, as I wrote them like 2 years ago. I may take a while updating as I've got alot of college work/rehearsing going on atm but will try to get more chapters put up xx **


End file.
